supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Arcturus Black
Formerly known as Alexandre Grey, the 21 year old Arcturus Black makes his post-apocolyptic living in the underworld of the United Society. Backstory Growing up in the suburban outskirts of Seattle with his mother, Alex wanted for very little. Living a life of luxury, without hardship to speak of, was a blessing few shared. A blessing he understood it to be, but to him, it felt like an affliction. An empty life, devoid of tragedy or purpose. He scraped by each year of school with a bare minimum of effort, just enough to pass unnoticed through the halls by neither his mother or his teachers. Spending his free time out of his unlived house, drowning himself in drugs and sex. It was an empty, but pleasurable existence. After watching his mother tarry her life away at the office for his entire life , with little time for him and even less for herself, he learned that there was no light at the end of the tunnel for those who work inside the system. Though he still yearned for something, anything, to break him out of his monotonous hedonistic lifestyle. When the outbreak hit and he lost all those he'd ever known, including his mother and those whom he'd referred to as friends, he could only laugh. At the injustice, to those whom had devoted their lives to his and their future happiness, at the feeling of hopeless stagnation that had overtaken his former life, and at the irony of a prayer that he hadn't even made to a god he never believed existed being answered so spectacularly. Opting to stay in Seattle, he followed the reconstructive efforts of the U.S. with a dispassionate eye. His career in crime starting nearly immediately after discovering his magical abilities. Using his magic to short out the electricity and sneaking into supply warehouses covered in his dark armor became a veritable routine. Selling the stolen supplies soon became a small industry, and before he'd even known it he was trading favors with the other captains of unsanctioned industry. However, even the minute criminal empire he held over a portion of downtown Seattle eventually became a monotony. After a close encounter with law enforcement, he acquired the only taste that hasn't yet staled. Standing over the bloodied corpse, chest heaving and heart thumping, he felt alive for the first time in years. He turned to the contacts he'd acquired from a year of selling stolen goods to find a practical purpose for his new vice. If you know the right people, and have suitable compensation, you can contract him for a number of less than favorable jobs ranging from theft to murder and everywhere in between. Powers '''Homo Magi Physiology - '''With no conceivable way to truly test his limits (without endangering his life), most of his magic is kept to utility and mobility purposes. His known talents are; basic element conjuration, 'hexing', silencing, brief illusions, telekinesis, mild mental suggestion, camouflage/chameleonesque cloaking. Can use the telekinesis to fly, but it takes more concentration than practical in most combat situations. '''Ferro-Umbrakinetic Manipulation - '''The ability to conjure and control shadowmetal. His main form of offense and defense. Used to create blades/spears/chains/shields/ the armor that he covers himself in. Can also be used to rappel and pull him from surface to surface (provided the hook burrows deep enough into whatever it enters). Personality Arcturus' flat affect borders on schizophrenic when in the company of strangers. Not that he'd care, considering he'd heard manic-depressive, sociopathic and psychopathic tossed around by those he'd known before the apocalypse. Never one for labels, Arcturus believes that he's as normal as anyone else, considering he can still feel emotions (even guilt), it isn't inaccurate. When interacting with people whom he feels familiar with, his default personality is simply equatable to assholish. Falling back on old social habits, his demeanor consists of not so subtle mocking, ironic affirmations, and a penchant for liberally sprinkling his speech with expletives. His values are nebulous and mostly nonexistent, all except his belief in personal freedom and equality. To him, everyone is just as much of a worthless piece of shit as he is and should be treated as such. As pieces of shit, they are free to do as they wish. These ideologies were what kept him from defecting to the Dynasty after getting his first taste of blood, regardless of the prospect of being employed by their notoriously violent secret police. He holds a deep contempt towards those who believe themselves to be above him, and while his usual tactics in battle are more predatory than contentious, he takes exception to those with large egos (undeserving or otherwise). While his pre-apocolypse life had plenty of failed relationships (and one night stands), he remains a bit of a childish romantic at heart (deep, deep down somewhere). Not that he is above using women, or really above anything, but that he would rather meet someone he actually likes. A rare phenomena for the rampaging misanthropist. Extra He based his new identity on an amalgamation of his former name, his powers, and an embarrassing fiction crush. He was 18 when the virus hit, a first year in community college. He is about 5'9" with a slight, balanced build. Works Arcturus Black and the Lame Wizard Shit A little over a year has passed since the virus spread across the globe, and while society has begun to rebuild, many metahumans are struggling to find their place in the bleak future that lies ahead. In the first vestiges of the United Society, Arcturus drenches himself in the lifeblood of all that the new world has to offer. -Prologue (Under revision) -First Contract (In production) -Pick (Me) Up (Upon completion of FC) -Dance, Dance in the Pale Moonlight (Upon Completion of PMU) Category:Unified Society Category:Homo Magi Physiology Category:Ferro-Umbrakinetic Manipulation Category:Male